


Black Magic (a rewrite of "Black Velvet" by Alannah Myles)

by MissHorrorshow



Series: Odes to Loki [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHorrorshow/pseuds/MissHorrorshow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the admins at <a href="https://www.facebook.com/HiddlesGoddesses">Hiddles' Goddesses</a> made a Facebook post mentioning that she was listening to "Black Velvet" by Alannah Myles and how much it made her think of Loki. I was inspired to do this rewrite, sent it to her, and she loved it! So, I share it here with you, now. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Magic (a rewrite of "Black Velvet" by Alannah Myles)

Frozen Jotunheim  
In the middle of a battle  
Tiny baby in the temple all alone  
Odin took him, told Frigga  
"He’s your son now."  
Took her seconds to love him like her own  
Boy had power, deep in his soul, plain to see  
He wasn’t built for war, he was born for much more  
  
CHORUS:  
Black magic in that Jotun boy’s smile  
Black magic in his smooth, practiced style  
Like old religion, he’d bring Midgard to its knees  
Black magic makes you plead  
  
Down on Midgard  
Mortals clinging to their freedom  
In Stuttgart he made them all kneel  
He said mortals, they all crave subjugation  
Life’s simpler when you give up free will  
Even bound, his silver tongue seduces you  
Though every word’s a lie, he still infects your mind  
  
Black magic in that Jotun boy’s smile  
Black magic in his smooth, practiced style  
Like old religion, he’d bring Midgard to its knees  
Black magic makes you plead  
  
Every word he ever said was far from the truth  
You expect any less, the life that he knew  
It’s a lie too  
  
Black magic in that Jotun boy’s smile  
Black magic in his smooth, practiced style  
Like old religion, he’d bring Midgard to its knees  
Black magic makes you plead  
  
Black magic in that Jotun boy’s smile  
Black magic in his smooth, practiced style  
Like old religion, he’d bring Midgard to its knees  
Black magic makes you plead  
  
Makes you plead, makes you plead, makes you plead


End file.
